1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to providing communications and services to a device (e.g., vehicle head unit) that does not otherwise have a connection to a server-based network such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information services increasingly become Web-based, continuous or near continuous access to the Internet for communications and data processing devices becomes more important for end users and businesses to be able to access these services in a timely and useful manner.
For example, many communications devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants and other hand-held form factor mobile communications devices implement Internet access functionality via cellular digital mobile telecommunications systems according to the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000), better known as the 3rd Generation (3G), family of standards for mobile telecommunications. However, many other devices such as vehicles, home appliances, and other isolated products having various embedded systems may not have such communications functionality built in, or may not have connections to particular communication service carriers or providers needed to access many Web-based services on the Internet.
One solution may be to use dial-up networking (DUN) functionality included on various mobile communications devices (e.g., Bluetooth® DUN) to operate the mobile communications device as a modem to allow another device based services through the mobile communications device. However, many mobile communications devices do not have such DUN capability or such DUN functionality is disabled or switched off by the service provider, retailer or cell phone manufacturer.
Thus, an improved approach that provides connectivity and customized services to a device that does not otherwise have connectivity to a more general server-based network such as the Internet is desirable.